


T is for Topless

by zebraljb



Series: The Alphabet Cycle [20]
Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean calls while Norman's looking at his spread in Playgirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T is for Topless

**Author's Note:**

> A series of shorts based on one-word prompts.
> 
> (and in case you didn't know, Sean did really pose for Playgirl)

T IS FOR TOPLESS

 

Norman locked the door of his loft, tossing his keys in the general direction of the kitchen counter. It was Helena’s weekend to have Mingus, a fact for which Norman was eternally grateful. No chance that anyone might walk in unexpectedly. He was all alone.

He slowly opened the brown paper bag and pulled out the magazine. Without looking at it, he tore the clear plastic bag and freed the magazine completely. Still ignoring the cover, he flipped through the pages, tearing out the annoying little cards and ads that kept the pages from laying flat.

Norman tossed all the trash, then made his way into the bedroom. Even though he was completely alone, he closed and locked the bedroom door. He placed the magazine face down on the bed, then undressed completely, situating himself on the bed. After propping himself up against three pillows, he finally picked up the magazine once more.

“Fuck me,” he whispered. There was Sean, body glistening, that knowing smirk on his face. The white wifebeater set off his tan arms and shoulders, and his clenched fists pulled the muscles of his arm tight and taut. The pants…they weren’t even buttoned.

Norman closed his eyes, fanning himself with the magazine. This was only the cover, and he was already hard as a rock. He gave his cock a few reassuring strokes, then opened to the article. He knew the body of it; Sean had warned him that he was forced to discuss Sasha and the new baby. Norman wasn’t concerned, though, because Sean and Sasha had a special agreement. He needed the cover of a girlfriend, and Sasha wanted a baby.

Norman winced at the picture of his lover in a bloody shirt. He knew it was fake, yet the idea still sent a shiver down his spine. He focused instead on the sprawl of Sean’s legs, on the “you know you want me” facial expression. It made him want to just crawl over and nuzzle between the long legs. Norman moans, stroking his cock once more.

Norman actually whimpered out loud at the black and white shot of Sean leaning against a bathroom sink. The rippling muscles of his stomach were perfectly defined, along with his toned biceps. The line of Sean’s bare arm led Norman’s eyes down to Sean’s slender waist, over the long legs, and down to the bare feet. Norman’s entire body was aching now, wanting to just worship Sean from head to toe. His hand trembled as it slicked over the head of his cock.

“Sweet Jesus,” Norman gasped as he looked at the picture of Sean lying on the leather couch. The flat plane of his chest was just visible in the opening of his shirt, and the way his hand was positioned made Norman want to lick and suck each finger. The phone by the bed jangled suddenly, almost giving Norman a heart attack. He dropped it twice in his attempt to answer it. “Hello?” He managed weakly, his eyes straying down to the sight of Sean’s naked back. He never should have answered the phone.

“I so fucking hate L.A. sometimes,” Sean griped in his ear. “They’re such a bunch of asskissers.”

“What happened?” Norman asked, closing his eyes and falling back on the pillows.

“Well, first they rescheduled the reading. TWICE. Then they started twenty minutes late, and asked me to…baby, are you okay?” Sean interrupted his own rant. “You sound weird.”

Norman clears his throat. “Just, uh, reading a magazine. M’fine, Sean. So, uh, how do you think you did?” Norman cursed the rasp in his voice and tried to bring himself under control.

“What magazine, Norman?” Sean asked, and Norman can hear the grin in his lover’s voice.

“Just an article about you, nothing exciting,” Norman lied, but Sean knew him too damn well.

“Do you like the pictures?” Sean’s voice was low and sultry.

“Yes,” Norman almost squeaked. “You look incredible.”

“What are you looking at RIGHT NOW?”

“Your back…it’s so smooth…strong…” Norman stammered.

“Yeah, they slicked me up with some sort of oil,” Sean said. He chuckled at Norman’s answering moan. “They HAD to get me from the back for that shot…I was imagining it was YOU getting me all oiled up, and my dick got hard just thinking about it.”

“Sean,” Norman whimpered, dropping the magazine. His hips thrust up into his hand.

“Were you touching yourself, Norman? Were my pictures getting you all hot and bothered?” Sean teased in a whisper. “That’s so fucking hot. Don’t stop…tell me you’re still doing it.”

“Yes, I was…I am…” Norman panted. “Wanted to touch you…lick you…suck you…” 

“Pinch your nipples with your other hand,” Sean ordered. “Make it hurt.”

Norman obeyed, hissing as his body writhed on the bed. “God, Sean, need you…”

“I’ll be there in a few days, baby, and then I’ll take good care of you,” Sean promised. “Right now I want you to suck your fingers, just like you’d suck me. I want to hear it.”

Norman slurped lewdly, sucking hard and loud. “Sean…want to taste you so bad…”

“I want two of those fingers inside you before you come, Norman. I want you fucking yourself when you come for me.” Sean’s voice was strained, and Norman knew he was touching himself as well, far away in California.

“Yes, Sean,” Norman moaned, slowly working a finger inside.

“I wish I could see you, wish I could watch you get off like this,” Sean gasped.

“Sean, please…” Norman begged. The second finger twisted in with the first, his other hand furiously working over his cock. “Wanna come.”

“Let me hear it,” Sean growled.

Norman shoved his fingers in hard, imagining Sean there in the room with him, watching him. “Sean…yes…” he gasped, coming hard into his hand.

“Fuck, baby,” Sean almost shouted, and Norman moaned as he imagined Sean stroking his cock until he came. They lay for a moment, both breathing heavily.

“I’ve never done that on the phone before,” Norman finally managed.

“I’m putting a copy of that magazine in every room of your loft,” Sean decided, and Norman laughed. “Up high where Mingus won’t see.” Sean sighed. “I miss you, Norman.”

“I miss you, too, Sean…but until you’re back, I’ll have this magazine to keep me company.”

END - T


End file.
